Kamen Rider Ghost Special Preceding Video
is a web-exclusive special preview episode of ''Kamen Rider Ghost. Synopsis The episode opens in space where a ship drops out of warp and then after flying by Jupiter for a second, explodes. The Ghost Eyecons are seen inside the ship panicking as the vessel hurtles towards Earth and falls towards Japan while the engines continue to cause explosions across the ship. As it enters Earth's atmosphere, it streaks across Tokyo with many onlookers noticing it, including the Ghost Mantels of Edison, Newton and Musashi. As the ship falls, it looks like it is going to crash into Shibuya and destroy the city. Comedically, the ship is revealed to actually be very tiny and gets stuck in an air conditioning vent at a convention center. As the Eyecons fall out of the ship, they notice they are at a concert and the crowds of people are waiting for someone. Suddenly, an eerie specter walks across the crowd towards the stage, unseen by the audience, but seen by the Ghost Eyecons. A strange old man is watching the ghost from above. The old man snaps his fingers and the lights go out, startling the crowd for a second before he then snaps them again to turn on the stage lights. The ghost is revealed to be Takeru and the crowd cheers as they can now see him and are ready for the concert. Takeru winks at the Ore Ghost Eyecon, charming it to come on stage with him. Takeru transforms into Kamen Rider Ghost Ore Damashii form and the concert begins with the Ghost Mantels playing instruments while Ghost breakdances to a cheering crowd. Howeer, the fun is interrupted by the appearance of Ganma footsoldiers, who try to attack the Hero and the audience. The old man is holding a book and points to a picture of Miyamato Musashi, and Ghost changes into Musashi Damashii to deal with some of the Ganma. The old man then points to an illustration of Thomas Edison and Ghost form changes accordingly, using the Gangan Saber's gun mode to zap more foot soldiers. Ghost then changes into Newton Damashii and uses gravity pulses and punches to knock back the Ganma. The final two Ganma knock Ghost back into Ore Damashii and weaken him and the audience cheers for Ghost to keep fighting. Ghost then gets up and finishes the final two Ganma off with his Omega Drive Rider Kick. However, it is revealed that the whole sequence was a strange dream Takeru had and Akari tells to hurry up, as it is almost time for school. As he leaves, the Ghost Driver and Ghost Eyecons appear on the floor, the Ghost Driver moves its eye and looks at the viewers before a title card flashes states that Kamen Rider Ghost is coming soon..ending the short. Cast * : * : Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ore, Musashi, Edison, Newton *'Damashii Used:' **Ore Damashii, Musashi Damashii, Edison Damashii, Newton Damashii Notes *The opening music in the space scene has a musical reference to 2001: A Space Odyssey, specifically the drum tempo, which is quickly cut off after the spaceship holding the Ghost Eyecons explodes. External links *Special on TOEI's official YouTube channel Category:Specials